


Campfire ghost stories

by Hecateae



Series: Collaboratives [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2013, Art, Gen, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early S3a. </p><p>Some connections go beyond the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire ghost stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169427) by [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji). 



> Archive: Set 2 of art for 2013 Teen Wolf RBB.

  


_You're an Alpha, aren't you?_ _So Howl._


End file.
